The specific aim of the Women's Reproductive Health Research (WRHR) Career Development Program at Magee-Womens Research Institute, the University of Pittsburgh, is to prepare outstanding junior faculty in the field of obstetrics and gynecology for a productive and exciting investigative career in reproductive biology and medicine. This specific aim, along with the pursuit of knowledge in reproductive sciences and the translation of discoveries into improved health of women and their infants, constitute the mission of Magee Womens Research Institute of the Department of Obstetrics, Gynecology and Reproductive Sciences. Our program will support three scholars in a well-structured curriculum of two to three years of basic or translational laboratory- based training. The scholars will be selected among either graduates of an OBGYN residency or among OBGYN sub-specialty fellows in the final research year of postdoctoral fellowship. Our ability to selectively target trainees in basic or translational reproductive biology is supported by the rich and comprehensive fundamental research programs at Magee-Womens Research Institute. The institute includes a recently renovated laboratory research building of 125,000 sq ft, furnished with state-of-the-art technology and equipment items that are housed in individual laboratories or integrated core facilities. Among a community of more than 50 reproductive biology researchers we selected a group of 14 exceptional mentors who will guide the WRHR scholars throughout their training. The mentors were selected based on their intelligent, imaginative scientific pursuits, productivity, well-established laboratories, and a strong dedication to research education and mentorship. Furthermore, all mentors, who represent a diverse and rich portfolio of reproductive biology research, have a proven ability to secure extramural funding. An Internal Advisory Committee, monitored by an External Review Board, will oversee and monitor the program's quality and the progress of individual scholars along well-defined milestones. A comprehensive evaluation system, which is based on a set of sophisticated tools, will provide feedback to the PI, Research Director, and Advisory Committee, allowing the program to maintain excellence. Using these strategies, our Magee-Womens WRHR program will constitute a research incubator that will advance the investigative career of a cohort of basic or translational reproduction biologists. We will propel the career of junior scholars into research independence, and thereby enrich our field with well-qualified reproductive biology physician-scientists and mentors of high stature, both nationally and internationally. PUBLIC RELEVANCE: Numerous diseases that affect women are poorly understood and insufficiently studied. This proposal is directly relevant to the health of women and their children, as it supports the training of scholars in women's reproductive health research. The basic biology tools acquired through this training will enable tomorrow's physician-scientists to make discoveries that will be translated to improved medical care to women.